Toy Tag (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
' Toy Tags' are circular translucent objects used as a connection link to play as any LEGO figure included in an expansion pack in LEGO Dimensions. In LEGO 1001 Spears Vega, the Toy Tags are not printed, but rather have LEGO designs atop them. Toy Tags also have a specified overall color per year, Year 1 Toy Tags are translucent light blue, whereas Year 2 Toy Tags are gold (translucent yellow top with orange bottom) which is used to indicate a character that unlocks a new Battle Arena. Also in LEGO 1001 Spears Vega, the newest Toy Tags are in a Phosphorescent Green, although no new features are unlocked with them, and Battle Arenas are not unlocked by them, either. Venture * Robert Jacob: A Green 4x4 Round Plate is used to look like Wabe, and a Green Stalk with Red Flowers. ** Terrence Jacob: There is a Reddish Brown 4x4 Round Plate below a Dark Green 4x4 and a brown 1x1 plate with a pyramid slope atop to look like a house. ** Tyler Jacob: There is a Bright Green 4x4 Round Plate above the Toy Tag. ** Athansios Jacob: There is a Dark Stone Grey 4x4 Round Plate with a Transparent Green Power Miners Crystal and a holed Dark Stone Grey Stud with a Transparent Blue Diamond on it. ** Scottie Jacob: There is a White 4x4 Round Plate with a miniature Snowlem on it. ** Prisco Jacob: There is a Black 4x4 Round Plate with a miniature Steelem on it. ** Cyan Jacob: There is an Orange 4x4 Round Plate with a Red 2x2 round plate where Cyan stands on, in addition to a holed Transparent Orange stud with a Transparent Orange Flame in it. ** Boyce Jacob: There is a Brick Yellow 4x4 Round Plate with a Reddish Brown dead shrub and Dark Green Acrogen. * Pipipi: A Red 4x4 Round Plate with four Red 1x1 Clipped Plates across holding Dynamite. * Dlab: A Medium Nougat 4x4 Round Plate with a Silver Metallic Anvil on it. * Wyveslender: A Brick Yellow 4x4 Round Plate with a small Black tower with a Wyve Crystal atop it. Morphers * Florence: A Bright Red 4x4 Round Plate with four scattered Macaron-Is. ** Vanessa: A New Dark Red 4x4 Round Plate with a Magma Shower. ** Zoe: A Dark Stone Grey 4x4 Round Plate with a Red Pie. * Kristian: A Medium Stone Grey 4x4 Round Plate with a Boulder containing a Transparent Orange Fire. ** Sebastian: A Metallic Gold 4x4 Round Plate with a Fruit-Nut tree. ** Sheldon: A Black 4x4 Round Plate with a Ceramic Scorpion. * Tess: A Flame Yellowish Orange 4x4 Round Plate with a Yellow holed stud with an ice cream cone in it. ** Vincent: A Bright Yellow 4x4 Round Plate with a miniature Urban Mountain building. ** Zak: A Bright Orange 4x4 Round Plate with a Hamanossi BLT. * Fiona: A Medium Azur 4x4 Round Plate with a Snowboard. ** Sid: A Dark Azur 4x4 Round Plate with an Earth Blue holed stud with an ice cube cone in it. ** Luke: A Titanium Metallic 4x4 Round Plate with a Strawberry on it. * Jake: A Reddish Brown 4x4 Round Plate with a Log on it. ** Gordon: A Dark Brown 4x4 Round Plate with a Totem on it. ** Chuck: A Transparent Brown 4x4 Round Plate with a Cake on it. * Krish: A Bright Orange 4x4 Round Plate with a Quiz on it. ** Ted: A Dark Brown 4x4 Round Plate with a Teapot on it. ** Baylee: A Transparent Bright Orange 4x4 Round Plate with a Black Stud holding a Slingshot. Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin